The present invention relates to a subsea umbilical termination assembly.
A subsea installation for processing and transport of oil and gas usually comprises subsea well equipment installed at the seabed and connected to a surface structure, for instance in the form of a surface vessel or platform, by means of a subsea umbilical. The subsea umbilical may be used to supply hydraulic fluid and/or electric power to the subsea well equipment and/or deliver different types of production chemicals and service fluids to the subsea well equipment and/or transmit different types of electrical and/or optical signals between the surface structure and the subsea well equipment. The subsea umbilical may comprise several fluid lines, electrical cables and/or optical cables. The fluid lines and cables of the subsea umbilical are bundled together and enclosed within an outer protective sheathing. At the seabed, the subsea umbilical ends in an umbilical termination head, which is permanently fixed to the end of the subsea umbilical before the subsea umbilical is delivered for installation. During the installation, the subsea umbilical and the umbilical termination head are normally lowered into the sea from a surface vessel with the umbilical termination head connected to an electrical and/or optical distribution unit, which is normally located in line with the umbilical termination head.